Perdiendo La Inocencia
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: Izzy es bastante inocente y no tiene experiencia alguna con las chicas, pero Mimi lo desea mucho en todos los sentidos y hará algunas cosas para que el se anime un poco mas, terminando todo en una cómica noche de romance


_Wow dos años sin escribir nada y me animé con esta pareja._

_Este fic fue hecho en colaboración de Silvery Shine y va dedicado a el, espero guste._

* * *

Perdiendo La Inocencia.

* * *

En un día como cualquier otro de un joven adulto se encontraba delante de su computadora en lugar de estar saliendo con alguien, Izzy solo buscaba las ultimas actualizaciones para su sin fin de programas que almacenaban sus Laptops.

Pero de repente en una de sus tantas paginas Web vio a aquella chica que conocía desde niño y ahora era famosa, si, MImi hacia publicidad hasta en Internet por su programa.

-UFFF- suspiro Izzy- Bueno es mejor verla aquí que en la página del PlayBoy- Dijo el "inocente" chico para si mismo.

-La verdad es que hace tiempo que no la veo desde que esta aquí en Japón por su trabajo… Tal vez debería llamarla y ponerme al día… JAJA pero que estoy pensando nunca he hablado con chicas ¿Por qué iniciar ahora?- se preguntó a si mismo.

-Si, lo mio no son las chicas definitivamente- reafirmó mirando su pantalla sintiéndose como muchos lo catalogarían un "NERD".

En tantos pensamientos fue interrumpido por su teléfono celular.

-Ahh Dios ojala que no sea Mamá para preguntarme de nuevo si tengo planes para hoy, ya soy un hombre y vivo solo debería dejar de hacer esto- dijo tomando su Móvil para darse cuenta de una inesperada llamada.

-Al parecer tu te olvidas muy fácil de tus amigos ¿no es así Izzy?- Dijo Mimi sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-¿Mimi? ¿Por que me llamas?- dijo rojo con solo pensar que una mujer que no fuese su madre lo llamara aunque fuera su amiga.

-Necesito una razón en especial para llamar a mi mejor amigo- respondió algo autoritaria.

-No, pero, me tomaste de sorpresa sabes.

-¿Ahh si? Acaso estas con alguien o me estabas pensando Koushiro-kun- respondió bromista.

-No me llames así, sabes que no me gusta- respondió algo molesto por la broma de su amiga, que sabia que no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre real- no te pensaba solo veía tus fotos.

-¿MIS FOTOS? PERVERTIDO SUELTA ESO AHORA, CIELOS NUNCA DEBÍ FIRMAR CON ESA REVISTA DE LENCERÍA-dijo sonrojada.

-No… no espera son las fotos de tu programa, que clase de pervertido crees que soy.

-Pues uno muy raro- dijo relajada- por que no ves mis otras fotos ¿no me consideras linda?- dijo orgullosa e infantil.

-Ahh Dios ya basta, solo dime por que me llamas.

-Bueno… tengo un problema con mi computadora y esperaba que me ayudaras ya que eres tan bueno con eso.

-¿Yo?...bueno con gusto lo haré- dijo aceptando ayudarla.

-BIEEEN- grito emocionada- pero necesito que vengas ahora al estudio de grabación ¿de acuerdo?

-Que… ¿por que ahora?

-¿Vienes o no?- cuestionó la chica.

Esta bien voy en camino- respondió con pereza y colgando ¿Por qué no se negaba a lo que ella le pidiera?, ¿siempre era así o solo quería acercarse? NO… ella es una estrella de Tv no se interesará en mi- pensó.

Unos minutos mas tarde el chico llego al estudio, no le fue difícil entrar ya que su amiga había avisado que esperaba a un chico, un trabajador le indicó el camino al estudio de grabación de su amiga y le pidió que la esperara afuera de su camerino.

-Dios, hoy hasta una simple presentadora le dan un camerino- dijo inflando los cachetes con un poco de celos- se esta tardando entrare a ver que hace- dijo abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con algo sorprendente.

-AHHH PERVERTIDO SAL DE AQUÍ- grito una Mimi alterada al no tener mas que una falda corta y unos zapatos al tiempo que se tapaba arriba con otra prenda y le arrojaba a Izzy todo lo que encontraba.

-Espera no fue mi intención yo…- dijo antes de recibir un golpe de una botella que su amiga le lanzó, el pelirrojo cayó al suelo inconsciente y con la nariz sangrando pero no por el golpe claro.

Al momento Mimi salió y sin previo aviso tomo a Izzy por la cabeza dándole coscorrones en el cabello.

-Así que no eres un pervertido eh... verdad Koushiro- dijo maltratando a su amigo con una leve sonrisa.

-Ahh no no fue mi intención, no hagas eso- dijo el débil chico quejándose de que una mujer lo controlara.

-¿No te sientes mal por eso pervertido?-respondió estrujándolo aun mas contra su pecho lo cual Izzy notó al instante.

-Que…no soy un pervertido ahh-replicó casi sin aire.

Un silencio los invadió a ambos.

-¿Entonces que es esto tan duro en tu pantalón?- dijo Mimi muy curiosa y sonriente acariciando el pantalón de su amigo.

-Eso... amm- dijo despegándose de la chica- Es… es… Mi celular eso es todo- dijo rojo como tomate.

-Ja, bien pequeño hentai, acompáñame tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo tomando de la mano a su amigo.

¿Qué, No querías que reparara una computadora?- dijo siguiéndola a la fuerza.

Hay mucho tiempo, además la grabación de hoy terminó, tengo el día libre, me quería cambiar para estar linda para ti… pero creo que tu buscabas "algo" mas ¿no?-TE EQUIVOCAS dijo sonrojado por el comentario de Mimi- solo entre para ver que hacías.

-Y creo que lo encontraste no Koushiro- le dijo picándole un ojo con su mano en su cintura.

-Ahh ya deja eso- respondió como tomate desviando la mirada.

**_-Cielos, sigue siendo muy introvertido, será difícil que mi plan de resultados- pensó la chica._**

Si, ella ya un tiempo atrás había querido invitara Izzy a salir, ella siempre le guardó afecto, pero era ingenua y se preguntaba como penetrar en esa mente tan llena de tecnología que ella apenas comprendía.

-Bien Izumi, primera parada el centro comercial- dijo con emoción caminando por la calle.

-¿Que?... oye esto no era parte del trato- dijo mirando a su amiga de reojo.

-No acordamos nada Koushiro- dijo acercándose a el y agarrándolo por el brazo- así que se un buen acompañante y compórtate como un caballero- sonrió recostándose al costado de su amigo con mucha confianza haciendo que este se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

- Ya…ya te dije que me dejes de llamar así- dijo entrecortado por que Mimi lo abrazara.

-¿Por que? - mirándolo sin soltarlo, es tu nombre y es muy lindo sabes- le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Je… bueno gracias, tu también-

-Hablaba de tu nombre engreído-

-Ahh… si yo también- respondió nervioso.

-Bueno no te sonrojes… también tu eres bastante lindo y te ves muy tierno cuando te pasa eso- concluyó la chica siguiendo aferrada a Izzy.

El se sentía raro, solo pensar que paseaba con una chica que lo abrazaba con tanta confianza era algo totalmente extraño para el, en especial que esa chica fuera una famosa mujer de televisión.

En el estacionamiento Izzy quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿La televisora te obsequió un auto?-

- Claro que no, esto fue un regalo de mis padres del año pasado-

-Cielos, realmente tienes una buena vida- mencionó admirando el coche de su amiga al momento que subía con ella.

-Casi- comenzó a conducir- Aun me faltan algunas cosas… o alguien- dijo lo ultimo en vos baja.

En cuanto llegaron y bajaron del auto Mimi no perdió ni un segundo y se volvió a recostar al lado de izzy para empezar a caminar, el pelirrojo no opuso resistencia.

Al entrar al centro comercial Izzy no podía evitar sentirse observado con mucho calor, obviamente ya que la gente en las calles ya reconocía a Mimi y notaba como murmuraban cosas.

-¡Bien vamos rápido!- exclamó emocionada al entrar al centro comercial sin soltar a su amigo-

-Primero vamos por mi encargo y luego a ver algo para ti-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-

-Bueno la Televisora me dio un regalo que era elegir todo lo que quisiera aquí y ayer vine y mire unas cuantas ropas que encargué, ya deben estar listas-

-Si esta bien… pero ¿a que te refieres a algo para mi?-

-Bueno tu atuendo no cambia mucho sabes- dijo analizando al chico- así que le haré un favor a tu imagen-

-Olvídalo, no quiero probarme nada-

-No es una opción- dijo poniendo un puchero- ¿acaso vas a rechazar mis regalos?.

-UFFF-suspiró desanimado- esta bien lo haré- dijo cayendo en los encantos de aquella chica.

-¡Genial! Date prisa- lo volvió a llevar por la fuerza-

Ya en la oficina de encargos.

-Señorita Tachikawa, aquí esta lo que pidió ayer- dijo la trabajadora entregándole a Mimi seis paquetes con mínimo una docena de prendas cada una.

-Genial- sonrió- Izzy sujeta esto por favor- dijo pasándole los paquetes a su amigo quien apenas los pudo atrapar.

-Ohh, veo que consiguió un buen acompañante señorita-

-!SE EQUIVOCA¡- respondió el chico- ella es solo mi amiga.

-Hay amorcito no tenemos que mentir tanto- interrumpió Mimi – la verdad si salimos pero como soy tan famosa ahora no puedo ser tan publica- completó con aires de grandeza.

Izzy se sonrojó por la broma de su amiga ¿porque hacía eso?

-Cielos jovencito, te conseguiste a alguien muy buena, no la dejes ir bien- dijo la trabajadora.

-Si como sea vámonos Mimí- respondió aun avergonzado.

-Je si cariño- continuó con el juego- hasta luego y muchas gracias- se despidió de la oficinista y se dirigió donde Izzy poniendo su mano alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Porque dijiste eso? No fue divertido- dijo aun algo ocupado con los paquetes de la chica

-Jeje creí que te enojarías y así fue mi kushi- sama- dijo sin soltar a su amigo.

-Oye esto no esta bien, me haces sentir incomodo-

-Bien, pero ahora dejemos los juegos y vamos a ver tu ropa-

-Ahh, no tengo opción verdad-

-No, no la tienes jeje-

Mimi de alguna forma logró que Izzy se pusiera todo lo que ella quisiera, pero al final tuvo un último deseo bastante bochornoso.

-Vamos Izzy déjame verte, seguro que te ves genial-

-No Mimi, me probé todo lo que dijiste, pero no pienso salir con esto-

-Nahhh, no seas remilgoso y sal de una vez- insistió la chica afuera del probador de ropa.

-¡NO! dejare que me veas así- respondió molesto- es vergonzoso.

-Así, te recuerdo que tu viste mucho mas hoy, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-

Al recordar cuando vio a Mimi ese día, Izzy sintió que sus hormonas trabajaban al 100% causando algo raro en el.

-Si no sales yo entrare-dijo la chica abriendo la puerta, por suerte Izzy se dio la vuelta y solo dejo ver por atrás a la chica.

-Kawii, que adorable estás con eso jeje- dijo Mimi viendo el bañador negro que el chico contra su voluntad aceptó.

-No digas tonterías, esto es demasiado… y sal de aquí ahora- se dio la vuelta tapándose su parte de adelante.

-Jaja, ¿oye por que te cubres, acaso hay algo que esconder ahí?-

-No es nada, ahora sal de aquí-

-¿No es nada?, nada malo por lo que veo-dijo mordiéndose el labio y saliendo del vestidor.

Cuando salió ya con su ropa llevo al auto de Mimi todos los paquetes, como era posible que ganara tanto como para comprar docenas de ropa e incluso comprarle a el.

-Ahh, ¿bien es todo, podemos irnos ahora?-

-Esta bien, pero… hay un problema-

-¿Que problema?-

-Hace pocos días que llegue y me estuve quedando con Sora… y bueno ella estará el fin de semana con Taichi y Yamato-

-¿Y que?-

-No hice reservación en un hotel ni nada, no tengo donde quedarme- dijo con un aire de tristeza subiendo al auto.

-Ahh, eres aun muy descuidada, sabes. Supongo que no tengo opción, ven a mi casa si quieres-

-¡De verdad¡- grito abrazando a su amigo ¡- después de todo si eres un caballero koushiro gracias, dijo besando repetidamente la mejilla de su amigo.

-Bien ya basta-dijo alejándose un poco- conduce ya, quieres- completó poniéndose el cinturón.

- Ja, de acuerdo… oh, casi lo olvido-menciono dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del coche y tomando una Laptop- esto era lo que quería que vieras.

- Así, ya lo había olvidado-menciono encendiéndola- ¿y que es lo que le pasa?

-La deje caer- dijo sonriendo infantilmente.

-¿Qué?, pensé que era un problema técnico- dijo algo serio.

- Bueno, no es así jaja, ¿la podrás reparar?-

-Supongo, pero tendré que abrirla en casa-

Al fin en el apartamento de Izzy.

-Bien pasa ponte cómoda- invitó a su amiga a pasar.

-Wow… que ordenado eres Izzy- exclamo viendo el orden en la casa que no era muy común en un joven soltero.

-¿Que esperabas de mi?- le dedicó una sonrisa- siéntate pon tus cosas en mi cuarto.

Después de un rato Izzy estaba en su cama junto a Mimi revisando su Laptop. Comprobó que la computadora de no tenia nada grabe, cosa que lo molestó un poco ya que el objetivo de ese día era que la ayudara con eso y termino haciendo otras cosas distintas.

-Entonces ya funciona- le preguntó la chica.

-Si no era nada grabe solo procura no dejarla caer de nuevo- respondió dejándola a un lado y recostándose.

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos hasta que Mimi decidió acabarlo.

_**- Ya sé como hacer que caiga – pensó.**_

-¿Ahh quieres ver unas fotos de la semana pasada Izzy?- dijo de repente.

-¿Para que?- devolvió la pregunta el chico.

-Solo quiero saber tu opinión-dijo tomando su computadora.

-Bien de acuerdo-dijo llevando la mirada a lo que hacía su amiga.

De pronto Mimi sin previo aviso paso una foto bastante prometedora.

Izzy reacciono al instante.

-¡HEY!- se alejó sonrojado- ¿po…por que… pones esa foto tuya?-

-¿Que tiene de malo?- le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Pues… no estas… no tienes… ¡Tú sabes que!- exclamo algo nervioso.

Mimi se desalentó, creyó que ese plan funcionaria, pero al parecer Izzy no era quien se dejara seducir de esa forma.

- Oye, no quiero molestarte Izzi, pero hay algo que realmente nunca pude entender de ti.

- ¿que cosa? puedes preguntar con toda confianza- dijo mas calmado-

- ¿Porque evades tanto a las personas y te concentras en las maquinas?-

- Solo te diré que las maquinas no te lastiman, obedecen a tus deseos y no tienen forma de usarte- respondió serio-

- No debes preocuparte por nada, yo nunca te usare ni te lastimare... Solo... solo debes darme una oportunidad de demostrarte cuan especial eres para mi- habló la chica posando su manos sobre el rostro de Izzy.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- dijo volviéndose a sonrojar.

-Es verdad que no entiendes nada- respondió Mimi desanimada tomando la mano de Izzy y poniéndola en su pecho.

Izzy pudo ver que los latidos de Mimi eran acelerados, al parecer ella estaba igual de nerviosa.

-Mimi… yo- intentó hablar-

- Lo sientes verdad- dijo acariciando su mejilla- Tu eres la única persona que hace que me sienta así.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te fijarías en mi?, tu eres una estrella de Televisión y yo… bueno solo soy yo- mencionó bajando la cabeza.

-Y es por eso que te amo, por ser como eres Izzy-respondió levantándole el rostro haciendo que la mirara.

Lentamente Mimi acerco su rostro al de Izzy hasta juntar sus labios por unos segundos.

-O es que… ¿No me correspondes?- preguntó tímidamente.

Izzy guardó silencio por un segundo y luego la miró- Yo siempre creí que alguien como yo nunca tendría oportunidad contigo, por eso es que no te demostraba nada, por miedo a que si te decía lo que sentía me rechazaras- dijo desviando la mirada.

Ella no respondió, solo se acercó a su amigo o tal vez ahora algo más que un amigo, besándolo con más confianza que antes.

Izzy se sintió nervioso y con delicadeza apretó la espalda de Mimi acercándola a el.

Pasaron un rato así recostados en la cama hasta que ella se separó y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico.

-Oye… ¿que haces?- pregunto muy nervioso el chico.

-Tu que crees tonto- rio un poco por la cara de Izzy.

-No sé si debas…- Izzy fue interrumpido por Mimi quien tomo su mano y la puso en sus pechos obligándolo a acariciarla.

- Aun estas nervioso verdad-le dedicaba una sonrisa- No debes estarlo, así que deja de temblar- río un poco conmovida por la inocencia del pelirrojo.

- Yo nunca… nunca… me imagine hacer algo así-

Mimi siguió sonriente y se sentó en la cama haciendo que Izzy hiciera lo mismo.

-De acuerdo cierra los ojos- le pidió.

Izzy obedeció y en unos segundos escuchó a Mimi de nuevo- Bien ábrelos-

-Oye por que estas desnuda…-fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la chica.

Estaba apunto de desmayarse sintiendo como el cuerpo desnudo de Mimi se aferraba a el, era algo indescriptible.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de posar su mano en las caderas de la pelirosada bajando poco a poco.

-Vaya te animaste por fin pequeño pervertido- bromeo ella al sentir las manos de su amigo.

Izzy iba a retirarla pero ella lo detuvo-Esta bien, puedes tocarme si quieres-

-Oye ya te dije que nunca había hecho esto, no te molestes si hago algo mal de acuerdo-

-Jiji, descuida, también es mi primera vez-confesó ella antes de dejarse caer en la cama atrayendo a Izzy y quitándole la camisa por completo y volviendo a juntar sus labios.

Ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho bajando hasta la cintura del chico encontrándose con el cinturón que desabrocho de un solo movimiento.

El sentía como la lengua de Mimi se movía por su boca, estaba estático y no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera acariciarla, pero a ella le importaba poco, aun mejor sabría que el no seria rudo y lo podría controlar.

De un momento a otro se encontraron ambos sin ropa y Mimi asintió con la cabeza a Izzy que la miraba.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó nervioso.

-Si, claro, porque es contigo- le continúo sonriendo.

Cuando el entro en ella pudo alcanzar a oír que se quejaba, tal vez había hecho algo mal y la había lastimado o al menos eso pensaba.

-Perdona ¿te duele?- dijo retirándose pero ella lo rodeo con sus piernas evitando que escapara.

-No…no te detengas… es solo que me siento muy bien como para contenerme- mintió la chica, pues no quería ver a Izzy sufrir, después de todo el dolor se esfumo en segundos y el resto de la noche solo sintieron placer.

Cuando terminaron su acto Mimi escondía el rostro en el pecho de Izzy, se sentía grata de que sus deseos se hubieran cumplido.

-Oye… ¿cómo estuvo?- preguntó Izzy algo nervioso.

-Jiji, bueno no tan mal- bromeó con su ahora amante.

-De verdad- dijo algo sorprendido.

-Si- se levantó un poco y lo besó- creo que debemos volver a hacerlo para mejorar jiji-

-Oye no juegues así- dijo desviando la mirada.

- Y para ti ¿cómo estuvo?- devolvió la pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo.

-algo… Nuevo, bien la verdad, fue muy bueno- respondió sonriendo.

-Me alegra, yo quería hacerte feliz aunque tu fuiste quien me lo ha hecho a mi- dijo volviendo a besar al chico.

-Eh si jeje…-respondió el pelirrojo sonrojado.

-Me refiero a que me hiciste feliz… ¿Qué pensabas degenerado jiji?- se burló fastidiando al chico quien no respondió muy avergonzado.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez más en medio de la penumbra tenuemente bañada a la luz de la luna llena, sin que ella lo quisiera tiernas lágrimas tibias empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

- ¿Puedo saber por que lloras?-

- Llámame infantil si quieres, pero lloro porque estoy muy feliz de poder haberme acercado a ti- dijo antes de caer dormida en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Al siguiente día Izzy despertó primero, aun estaba nervioso por la noche anterior, decidió prepararle el desayuno a Mimi y llevárselo a la cama donde aun dormía.

-Oye dormilona, despierta ya- dijo moviéndola un poco.

-Ñaa, vaya que bien dormí- dijo la pelirosada bostezando y comenzando a despertar- Vaya no sabia que supieras cocinar Koushiro-

-Si, si, dime como quieras- respondió algo resignado-

-Oye ¿no se te olvida algo?- le dijo seria.

-No lo sé. ¿Quieres algo más?

- Ahh de verdad eres muy inocente- dijo volviendo a acariciar la mejilla de Izzy con ternura.

-Mimi de verdad no sé lo que pasó anoche, pero, si tú… quieres darme una oportunidad, me sentiría muy feliz sabes.

-No digas eso, me pones roja- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pero si tu ayer…-

-Si, pero es mas cómodo que yo lo diga, así que no hables mas.

Izzy se desalentó pensando que lo que había pasado solo había sido una noche de diversión para ella y bajó un poco la mirada.

-¿Ahora porque te pones así?- le preguntó ella.

-Bueno… pues por que tu…- fue interrumpido por un beso de Mimi.

-Izzy lo que quise decir es que ahora soy tuya, y tu también eres mio claro jiji… No me digas nada, demuéstramelo solamente.

-¿De verdad… quieres, ser mi… mi…- no podía completar la frase.

-Jiji, si Izzy quiero ser tu novia, ahora sé que tu también me quieres- respondió acercando su rostro al de el.

- ¿Quererte dices?... Lo que siento por ti es mucho más grande que eso- Dijo antes de juntar sus labios con la que ahora era su novia.

Un mes después.

-Mimi, se te va hacer tarde, recuerda que empiezas a grabar a las 8 y son las 7:15 ya…- le grito Izzy a su novia desde la cocina pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Oye ya levántate-dijo entrando al cuarto y destapando a la chica, sin embargo callo al suelo al ver que ella dormía en ropa interior.

-¿Oye que te pasa?- dijo ella adormilada.

-Ya… ya te dije que no me gusta que duermas así…- respondió sonrojado.

-Ji no es la primera vez que me vez deja de sonrojarte que te ves muy lindo- respondió haciendo avergonzar mas a su novio- Ayúdame a levantarme- le extendió la mano.

Izzy obedeció pero Mimi lo tiro fuerte haciendo que callera sobre el.

-Oye deja eso- rio un poco el al sentir su rostro en el pecho de su amada.

La chica se impulsó hacia su novio haciéndolo caer consigo – cinco minutos más - suplico ella recostándose contra el

Sin embargo esos cinco minutos se prolongaron hasta treinta, pues ninguno de los dos quiso renunciar a la oportunidad de estar juntos y compartir la calidez que se brindaban el uno al otro en las últimas semanas.  
Al parecer Mimi había corrompido a Izzy ya que ella notaba como el chico había mejorado sus acciones, pero esto solo los alegraba mas a ambos.

-¿No piensas levantarte?- preguntó recostado sobre Mimi antes de besarla.

-Es tu culpa- volviéndolo a besar- lo haces muy bien como para querer dejarlo.  
-Jiji… bueno gracias- respondió avergonzado.

-No Izzy gracias a ti, por dejarme estar en tu corazón- lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No las des, tenerte es lo único que me hace feliz- respondió antes de unirse en otro beso muy largo, pero poco les importaba, en ese momento solo existían ellos, ahora y para siempre

FIN

_Soy muy novato aun, así que mi ortografía esta por el suelo como notaron, solo espero reviews de como estuvo la historia._

_Ok bay._


End file.
